filtre d'amour
by lylae
Summary: si vous voulez savoir ce que ça donne quand draco avale malencontreusement un filtre d'amour et se retrouve dans un conflit intérieur entre son nouvel amour pour harry et sa conscience de serpentar c'est ici! [attention craquage]
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Oulala que d'idées saugrenues qui vagabondent dans mon esprit ces jours-ci!

Voilà encore une incongruité qui j'espère vous fera rire autant que j'ai rit en l'écrivant!

Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a prit, j'en sais rien

Si vous aimez les fics sérieuses, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, parce que là vraiment, y'a eut un craquage total de la part de l'auteuse! (en l' occurrence moi)

Je met un rating k+ par précaution pour le moment, on verra ce que la suite nous réserve. . .

Je pense que cette fic fera deux ou trois chapitres, mais attention! Si vous voulez la suite, va falloir reviewer!

(désolée pour le manque flagrant de majuscules, encore une fois, je pense que si mon pc ne m'était pas aussi indispensable en ce moment il serait déjà passé par la fenêtre, mais bon, je m'égare ce n'était pas le sujet)

tout est à jk rowling, of course!

Sur ce, bonne lecture (ou bon courage. . . )

* * *

Filtre d'amour

''Mon cher et tendre Harry,

Je ne sais par ou commencer,

Depuis plusieurs jours, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus et je ne pense qu'à toi,

Tout s'est éclairé pour moi ce jeudi soir pendant le dîner,

J'ai croisé tes yeux et j'ai compris que je t'aimais. . . ''

Le pauvre bout de parchemin sur lequel draco malefoy était entrain de déverser les flux de son âme torturée se retrouva déchiré en une multitude de billets dispersés aux quatre vents.

Grrrr! Non! Non et re-non! C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça, il ne me croira jamais. . . ah Harry, comment te faire comprendre.

Ah draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? mais c'est vrai ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive! Je suis draco malefoy! Un fier serpentar qui a en horreur les gryffondors et plus précisément, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Harry potter!

Harry potter, que ce nom est doux à mes oreilles! des yeux flamboyants, un corps de dieu grec (bien que pas aussi parfait que le mien), ah harry! Tu es si . . . si quoi? (Est-ce que j'étais sur le point de dire sexy? )

Non mais c'est pas vrai draco! Reprend toi bon sang!

Bon, draco, répète après moi: je déteste harry potter, je déteste harry potter, je déteste harry potter et son sourire parfait qui fait chavirer mon cœur tel un navire sur une mer déchaînée.

Draco, lucius, malefoy! Vas-tu arrêter de déblatérer des conneries dignes du plus niais des poufsouffles!

Mmmh, il faudrait que je pense à arrêter de me parler tout seul aussi, surtout à voix haute.

Fort heureusement pour la réputation du beau serpentar, il se trouvait seul au bord du lac, adossé au grand saule où personne ne vadrouillait jamais à l'heure tardive de vingt-trois heures trente. cela faisait partie des avantages à être préfet, vous pouviez vous balader à loisir dans toute l'école même quand le couvre feu avait sonné, et ce, sans risquer la retenue.

Seulement depuis trois jours, malefoy ne se souciait guère plus de son devoir de préfet. son amour pour le célèbre gryffondor s'était imposé à lui comme une évidence. mais sa réputation risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup et son amour propre. . . bon, étant donné l'abondance de vanité dont il était doté, de ce côté là, ça pouvait encore aller. mais le pauvre blondinet était pris dans un véritable dilemme qui l'opposait lui (draco malefoy, le fier, le beau, le tout puissant) à une horde de sentiments dont il ne contrôlait absolument rien. la preuve en est, cela faisait maintenant plus de trois quart d'heure qu'il était assis sous un arbre, dans le noir, tantôt chantant les louanges de Harry potter, tantôt s'adressant à lui-même comme si il était en train de réprimander le dernier des deumeurés.

En résumé, l'esprit du jeune draco était perdu dans les méandres d'un amour impossible.

Il abandonna là sa tumultueuse conversation cognitive et regagna le château où un bon lit douillet aux couleurs familières l'attendait.

« putain de bordel de merde! Fais chier! »

C'est avec cette douce mélodie que draco ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin pour voir blaise zabbini assis sur le bord de son lit les pieds recouverts d'une substance brune et odorante qu'il reconnut immédiatement. le doux parfum de la bombabouse n'échappait à aucun des élèves de poudlard, surtout si ceux-ci faisaient partie de la génération des jumeaux weasley .

Mais alors qu'il se levait à son tour, draco malefoy ne prêta nullement interêt aux vociférations de son camarade de chambre. aujourd'hui était un beau jour. car aujourd'hui c'était lundi. et le lundi, c'était le commencement d'une nouvelle semaine, une nouvelle semaine aux côtés de son cher et tendre. c'est donc tout sourire que le beau jeune homme à la chevelure d'or se dirigea, guilleret, vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Cependant, l'évidence repris bientôt le dessus sur le rêve et draco, voyant l'objet de ses désirs attablé avec la fille weasley, ne lui prêtant guère aucune attention, se sentit tomber d'une tour de cent étages et vînt s'écraser violement sur le sol bétonné de la dure réalité.

Et merde! Draco! Quand est ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que ce que tu vis dans tes rêves la nuit n'existe pas dans la réalité!

Hum dommage, le rêve de cette nuit était plutôt sympathique! Quel dieu au lit le balafré!

Ne vous inquiétez pas chez lecteurs, notre serpentar préféré n'a pas encore perdu la raison au point de soliloquer au milieu de la grande salle. ceci n'était qu'un flash interne. cependant, ce qui, à ce moment apparaît à l'extérieur est un draco la bouche ouverte fixant potter d'un regard avide. bien entendu, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui passent inaperçues, surtout si il s'agit de draco malefoy.

Bientôt on put voir ginny se pencher vers harry qui quelques secondes plus tard leva la tête vers draco dont la position saugrenue était restée inchangée.

Mais alors que ledit potter affichait un regard interrogateur, draco qui prit conscience du fait que son amour avait levé les yeux vers lui, sentit la flamme de la passion lui brûler les entrailles.

Ces yeux émeraude qui me jaugent avec tant d'ardeur! Comment résister! Je t'aime harry! Et je voudrais le crier sur tous les toits!

Oui ben non, draco, espèce de crétin sans cervelle! Tu imagines un peu si quelqu'un découvrait ça? ta réputation de don juan serait ruinée et ton corps divin ne servirait plus à rien! Et ton père, ton pauvre père, que penserai t'il de toi? oh grand dieu! je préfère ne pas y songer!

Oh harry je t'en supplie, cesse de me regarder ainsi! Mon pauvre cœur ne peut pas en supporter d'avantage! Tu me tueras! Oh mon beau prince!

Bien que cet élan lyrique fusse toujours interne, toute la salle dévisageait désormais hilare, le jeune prince de serpentar dont les facéties, variant avec le flux de ses pensées, lui donnaient l'air d'un gelé du citron sortit tout droit du département psychiatrique de sainte mangouste

En réalité, pour toutes ces hyènes en robes de sorcier, cette exhibition n'avait rien de nouvelle. c'était maintenant la quatrième fois en quatre petits déjeuners que sa majesté malefoy se donnait en spectacle. bon nombre d'entre eux avaient déjà fait une petite tradition de la poilade matinale aux dépends du jeune homme.

Potter finit par baisser les yeux vers ginny à nouveau, et c'est le cœur brisé que draco regagna ses donjons sans même avoir avalé une tartine de pain beurrée.

Il marchait la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes (pardonnez moi l'expression), entendant les rires enflammés qu'il avait provoqués s'éloigner alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa salle commune.

Et c'est alors qu'une illumination lui vînt! Au diable les ragots et sa notoriété! Il aimait harry potter et tout le monde le saurait! Ce sentiment était véritable, il le savait, il le sentait! Et il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ses propres propos moralisateurs hanter sa pauvre petite conscience de fils de mangemort!

Mais il n'avait pas la force d'aimer et de ne pas l'être en retour, il fallait qu'il l'aime aussi. . .

_Il faut qu'il m'aime, il faut qu'il m'aime, il faut qu'il m'aime, il faut qu'il m'aime, il faut qu'il m'aime._

_Stoooop! Draco, reprend toi, la plupart des gens, quand ils réfléchissent, ne se contentent pas de se répéter sans cesse le but à atteindre, essaie de te concentrer sur un moyen pour l'atteindre. donc, reprenons ensemble. . . il faut qu'il t'aime, donc, il faut que tu trouves quelque chose qui le rendra amoureux de toi. . . voyons. . . la musculation? mais non voyons, tu as déjà un corps de rêve, ça ne changera rien. . . tu pourrais peut-être lui écrire un poème? non, vu ce qui me vient en tête dès que je pense à lui, ce n'est pas recommandé. _(et oui, depuis peu, notre pauvre draco s'égarant sur les sentiers tortueux de l'amour souffre d'un léger dédoublement de la personnalité) . . . _mais bien sûr! Mais draco! Ce que tu es sot mon pauvre enfant! Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé plus tôt? c'est un filtre d'amour qu'il te faut voyons! C'est évident!_

* * *

_hum, bon, craquage quoi! _

_ceux qui veulent savoir ce qui va arriver au pauvre draco et à son cher et tendre harry son priés de cliquer sur le "submit review" ci-dessous , merci!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilààààà la deuxième partie de cette épopée fluctueuse!

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que nos deux chouchoux se feront des déclarations enflammées ou qu'ils se promèneront main dans la main au bord du lac en un bel après-midi d'automne, un peu de patience que diable! (ça arrive, ça arrive!)

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus par cette suite!

Je vais faire un peu de chantage (héhéhé rire machiavélique) : la suite sera postée sous condition d'un nombre de reviews convenable! (oui, oui, je m'en vais de ce pas me cacher)

Allez! Assez bavardé! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Deuxième partie_**

Trois pincées de poudre de licorne, un soupçon de mandragore et. . . un extrait de ma douce et chatoyante chevelure. et voilà! Draco mon chéri, tu deviens vraiment un maître des potions! Si avec ce rutilant breuvage mon harry ne tombe pas fou amoureux de moi je n'aurai plus qu'à plier bagage et à embarquer dans la prochaine navette spatiale en direction de la planète mars!

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore draco! Pourquoi irais tu t'embarquer dans un engin moldu complètement crétin et dénué d'intérêt? hein? tsss n'importe quoi, vraiment il y a des fois où je me demande si tu es bien moi!

Draco se releva, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en désapprobation de ses propres réflexions fantaisistes.

Il sautilla jusqu'à l'armoire du fond de la salle et en sortit un petit flacon dans lequel il versa allègrement le contenu de son chaudron tout en chantonnant joyeusement un hymne à l'amour qu'il venait juste de composer. la passion lui donnait une folle intuition poétique.

« Sans tes yeux posés sur moi

Je n'existe pas,

Sans ta main dans la mienne,

Rien n'en vaut la peine,

Imaginer ma vie sans toi

C'est me détruire à chaque pas. . . »

Le jeune ménestrel interrompit là son envolée lyrique. non pas qu'il n'ait plus d'inspiration, mais la porte venait de s'ouvrir brutalement sur deux élèves qui n'étaient autres que les deux énergumènes qui servaient d'amis à son dulciné, visiblement en plein milieu d'une de leurs habituelles disputes préconjugale.

- « je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire un truc aussi stupide ron! » tonna miss je-sais-tout.

Tous deux n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué la présence de malefoy qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle avec son flacon dans la main et son chaudron dans l'autre. regardant la scène sans oser se faire remarquer.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un quelconque obstacle vienne se mettre en travers du petit chemin qui les réunirai, lui et son promis et ces deux là étaient la pire bûche sur laquelle il lui était donné de s'affaler. il décida donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, de se faire tout petit et retint sa respiration espérant que son corps d'athlète serait ainsi un peu moins éblouissant.

- « rooh! Hermione! Relaxe! Avoue que c'était brillant! Non mais! Tu as vu sa tête? sérieusement Hermione! Même toi tu ne peux pas être aussi insensible à quelque chose d'aussi comique! »

granger lança un regard noir à weasley.

- « ça veut dire quoi ça? même _moi_ je ne peux pas être aussi _insensible, _ron weasley_! »_

Ce crétin ne sait décidément pas parler aux femmes.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent subitement vers le fond de la salle ou notre jolie tête blonde affichait désormais un sourire narquois, qui eut cependant vite fait de s'effacer lorsque son propriétaire se rendit compte qu'il venait de cogiter tout haut.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, draco sortit de la salle en galopant tel un cheval au vent, emportant dans sa cavalcade son chaudron argenté et son flacon rempli d'une jolie liqueur rose bonbon, sous les regards ahuris des deux gryffondors.

Mon dieu! Deviendrais-je fou?

Suis-je détraqué au point de ne plus être le seul entendeur de mes propres pensées? mon amour pour Harry me ferait-il perdre la raison?

En ce cas, c'est qu'il est authentique, seul le véritable amour à le pouvoir de mener à la folie un homme si capable que moi!

Oh Harry! Sulfureux maître de mes rêves! Quelle douce langueur que d'attendre ton affable dévotion!

Voilà que je me met à faire de vers maintenant! Ah draco, mon cher draco, tu me surprendras toujours!

Bon assez parlementé, le filtre est prêt, il me reste maintenant à mettre mon plan en pratique.

Malheureusement pour draco si l'amour donne des ailes, il ne donne point d'esprit, et le plan de notre amoureux transit était pour le moment des plus limités: _faire avaler la mixture à Harry sans qu'il s'en rende compte. _avec un tel programme, notre cher serpentar était bien avancé!

Draco passa le reste de la journée à tenter de cogiter sur un moyen d'envoûter son futur amant, en vain. c'est le cerveau démuni de tout avancement qu'il regagna son dortoir après le dîner, où, cela va de soi, il n'avait nullement faillit à la tradition burlesque.

Ne t'en fais surtout pas dracounet chéri, tu n'as pas vraiment d'idées pour l'instant, mais c'est bien connu, la nuit porte conseil. ta mamounette te l'a toujours dit! Allez, tu vas aller faire un gros dodo dans ton petit lit tout douillet pour reposer tous tes magnifiques muscles saillants et demain matin mon choux, tu sauras exactement ce qu'il faut faire, j'en suis sûr!

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton de papa poule draco? c'est n'importe quoi! Tu craques complètement mon pauvre bichon! Allez, va te pieuter, on en reparle demain devant un bon bol de café bien serré! Non mais!

Quand le biquet ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la lune avait bien fait son travail d'éclaireuse. la raison faisait peut être un peu (un peu) défaut au blondinet ces temps ci, mais ses songes nocturnes avaient pris une nuance machiavélique. c'est donc avec un plan infaillible qu'il gagna la grande salle pour avaler comme un homme, un vrai, son café bien serré (bon, en fait, c'était un chocolat chaud avec des frosties, j'avoue, mais c'est plus classe draco qui boit du café que draco devant son bol de céréales avec sa cuillère chocapic. . . hum. . . je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi moi! Désolée chers lecteurs pour cette interruption débile) devant les regards déçus de tous les estudiantins qui, bien qu'aillant fini leurs tartines, avaient attendu exprès pour voir le serpentinou dans sa mise en forme clownesque.

C'est avec un fier sourire de conquistador que draco malefoy quitta la grande salle ce matin là.

Hahaha! Bande de petits innocents que vous êtes! Vous croyez que tout est terminé hein? mais vous ne savez pas que vous avez à faire à un malefoy! Un sang pur ne renonce jamais!

(Aaah! Ouf! On croyait t'avoir perdu draco!)

Après le cours de métamorphose, draco se précipita jusqu'au tableau d'affichage où avaient été crucifiés sans ménagement des rouleaux de parchemin sur lesquels étaient inscrits les emplois du temps de toute l'école.

_Alors, voyons voir, venez par ici mes jolis. ah voilà! Alors, cinquième année, jeudi, de dix heures à midi, divination. parfait! Mon chaton d'amour n'aura aucune peine à croire que sa rouquine sèche un cour aussi barbant et inutile que la divination. héhé! _(frottage de mains)_ et maintenant, reste à convaincre snapy-snape de quitter son antre pendant quelques minutes histoire que j'ai le temps de prendre ce dont j'ai besoin! Que je suis intelligent! Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, tu t'étonnes moi-même! Hum, je commence à ne plus m'y retrouver moi, ça a un sens ce que je viens de dire? . voyons, j'aurais pu dire, tu t'étonnes toi-même, mais dans ce cas, j'aurais pu parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, ce qui n'est pas concevable étant donné que je suis seul à entendre, enfin à penser, bref, j'aurai aussi pu dire, je m'étonne moi-même, mais . . . rohhh mais c'est pas vrai que tu recommences! On s'en fout draco! Allez, retourne à ton plan s'il te plait et cesse de t'attarder sur les détails futiles des fluctuations délirantes de tes pensées! Ahaha! Mon plan est diabolique! Mon Harry sera à moi! Rien qu'à moi! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux! (_levage de sourcil avec un sourire pervers)

C'est avec une assurance digne des plus grands comédiens que draco alla convaincre son professeur chéri qu'il fallait qu'il se rende immédiatement à l'infirmerie où ses facultés à mélanger des ingrédients incongrus dans un gros bol de cuivre se faisaient indispensables.

Il réussit donc, à s'infiltrer dans la réserve du maître des potions et à piller, non sans remords (ben voyons!), une petite fiasque de polynectar. tout ceci, bien évidemment, avec l'habileté féline d'un gangster en combinaison de cuir.

* * *

**(oui, oui, je sais, j'ai encore craqué! c'est n'importe quoi, mais que voulez vous, ça m'amuse!)**

Qui veut la suite?

* * *

_ (note du 16/08/07: a mon grand regret je ne pense pas que je pourrai poster la suite avant au moins deux semaines, pourtant elle est presque terminee!!! ouh non! desolee donc pour ceux qui attendent et patience! et maudits soient les pc qui ne marchent pas...)_


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaaaaam! (je m'enflamme un peu trop? ok je me calme, ça va ooh! Bande de rabat joie!) non mais c'est parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre avant un moment, et en fait. . . surprise, il es là!

merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews!

Je suis désolée, ceci ne sera finalement pas le dernier chapitre, donc il vous faudra patienter encore un peu pour les roucoulades. j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Et n'oubliez pas une petite review s'il vous plait!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Troisième partie

- « qu'est-ce que tu fous malefoy? c'est l'heure du cours des cinquième années! »

Ginny en bonne rivale qui s'ignore, lança un regard noir à celui-dont-elle-ne-soupçonnait -guère-le-projet-de-pervertir-l'élu-de-son-cœur. (quoi? c'est trop compliqué comme tournure de phrase? bah je sais, mais j'aime bien, et c'est moi qui écrit alors je fais ce que je veux! Na!)

- « rien, rien. » répondit malefoy avec autant d'innocence que ses talents de comédien avéré le lui permettaient.

La rouquine se retourna vers ses amies avec un regard lourd de signification puis reprit sa conversation, ignorant l'homme au physique de rêve et à l'esprit frappé (vous noterez le magnifique jeu de mot s'il vous plait) , alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle pour son cours de divination.

_Niark niark niark! Petite naïve! Tu viens de me fournir le dernier ingrédient de mon plan! Ah chers gryffondors, vous êtes biens gentils, mais pas très perspicaces! A part toi Harry chéri, tu es une vrai merveille envoyée par les dieux! Une minute, depuis quand est-ce que j'ai d'autres dieux que moi-même moi? merci à moi d'avoir créé Harry potter!_

Bon, maintenant, reste à savoir où se trouve l'homme de mes rêves!

Vois les choses du bon côté draco! Certains cherchent le grand amour, moi j'ai juste à le trouver! Hahaha! En plus d'être formidablement intelligent, je suis vraiment très drôle! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un filtre pour qu'il me remarque, vraiment!

Enfin bon. . .

Draco traversa le château, un sourire de diable en jupons ornant sa face de serpent des montagnes (pourquoi des montagnes? ben parce que au sommet des montagnes y'a de la neige et que si un serpent se met dans la neige il est tout blanc, logique! Tsss, vous suivez pas hein! Bon, c'était la dernière interruption du chapitre promis, je vous laisse lire maintenant), très fier de la sublime blague à laquelle il venait de penser.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, toujours à la recherche de celui qui emplissait ses rêves d'images inavouables, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

Oh te voilà donc merveilleuse créature émanant du firmament. que ton regard profond est déroutant, que ta peau semble douce, que tes cheveux sont brillants, que ton parfum est enivrant! Comment ai-je pu nier l'évidence aussi longtemps? tu es la création la plus parfaite en ce monde! (peut être après moi quand même. . . faut pas exagérer. )

Bon, assez de poésie pour le moment chéri, il sera bientôt dans tes bras, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je mette mon plan digne des plus grand penseurs de tous les temps en pratique, alors, direction les toilettes! Tiens, en parlant de toilettes, je me demande si il sera d'accord pour en faire un terrain de jeu. . . hum non, je ne pense pas, c'est pas son genre. . . quoique.

C'est sur cette question existentielle que sa blondissime majesté gagna les toilettes pour avaler goulûment une bonne lampée de soupelette à l'extrait de weasley.

Oh mon d-. . . moi! Je suis une fille! Je suis une fille weasley!!!! Argggg! Mon pire cauchemar se réalise!

Bon, calme toi draco, souviens toi que cela fait partie de ton plan. dans une heure tu auras retrouvé ton image de statue chryséléphantine à l'égérie des divinités antiques, allez, reprend toi, respire un bon coup, voilà, c'est ça, allez calme, calme. bon maintenant, détache tes yeux de ce miroir et sort de cette salle de bains.

Oh non! Oh non! Non non non! J'entend des pas! Je suis dans les toilettes des garçons, je suis une fille!

C'est sous le regard littéralement traumatisé de _ginny-draco_ que crabe et goyle firent leur entrée dans ce repère pour sorciers à envies pressantes.

- «hé! Mais c'est la copine de potty! » ricana goyle avec un sourire digne d'un babouin devant une banane bien mûre en apercevant une rouquine à l'âme de draco malefoy dans ce boudoir à mâles.

- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là poupée? tu sais que c'est les toilettes des hommes ici? » enchaîna crabe avec une expression qui lui donnait un air encore plus simplet que de coutume, si toutefois cela était possible. à cet instant, draco en doutait fortement.

- « dégagez de mon chemin bande d'imbéciles, j'ai une mission moi! »

A peine draco avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta. la surprise lui avait fait oublier la fâcheuse et déplorable défaillance du poly-nectar: il n'avait pas d'effet sur la voix de son consommateur. ses deux acolytes le regardaient désormais, perplexes. ils s'étaient arrêtés net de railler comme deux hyènes affamées et leur sourires avaient disparus de leurs portraits de dégénérés pour laisser place à une incrédulité totale. la situation aurait pu être l'objet d'un gaussage à froisser les zygomatiques si le plan de dracounet n'était pas en danger. le pauvre! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait! Il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant à cause de deux crétins de bas étages!

- « heu, héhé! Bonne imitation non? hihihi! A plus les gars. »

Malheureusement, la crétinerie de crabe et goyle avait ses limites et les deux serpentars ne parurent pas trouver crédible l'imitation du blond rouquiné. il faut dire qu'elle était assez pitoyable. dans la précipitation et l'angoisse, draco avait pris une voix qui aurait pu être celle d'une fillette de trois ans atteinte d'une pharyngite foudroyante.

- « une minute weasley! À quoi est-ce que tu joues? »

Crabe et goyle lui bloquaient désormais le passage et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Et voilà! Mon plan est ruiné! Tous ces efforts pour rien! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre amoureux transit destiné à périr dans l'ombre! Personne ne me comprendra jamais! Je vais errer en ces lieux pour toujours car mon âme éperdue appartient à ce château où l'amour de ma vie m'aura glissé entre les doigts! Bouhouhouhouhou!!!

C'est en ce moment de désespoir qu'en bon héro malgré lui, l'homme ténébreux à la cicatrice frontale choisit de faire son entrée.

Mon sauveur! Que cet air furieux te rend sexy! Je voudrais me jeter dans tes bras et t'embrasser tendrement (et plus si affinités)! Oh Harry!

Mais, une minute. . . je suis ginny weasley, enfin en apparence, donc, je peux embrasser harry potter! Bah oui! Oh oui! Je vais embrasser harry potter!

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de poser quelque question que ce soit, malefoy décida de jouer son rôle de petite amie et se jeta sur son amant pour le gratifier d'une embrassade fougueuse.

Quand au bout de quelques secondes il relâcha son étreinte passionnée, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été un peu trop impulsif pour être crédible dans le personnage de la petite candide de cinquième année.

- « tu te sens bien ginny? » interrogea le balafré.

- « heu. . . je veux dire heu oui, oui Harry chéri. » répondit dracounet(te) avec un semblant de sourire angélique

- « un problème à la gorge? »

- « heu oui, heu, un bonbon à l'hélium que Luna m'a donné. »

- « ah. . . et tu n'es pas en cours? »

- « ben je. . . je préférais rester avec toi, je te cherchais. . . »

- « dans les toilettes? »

- « heu. . . oui chéri. »

Harry parut un peu sceptique mais sembla décider qu'il pouvait croire malefoy puisqu'il lança un dernier regard menaçant à crabe et goyle avant de passer son bras musclé autour de la nouvelle taille féminine de son ensorceleur et tous deux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la bibliothèque.

J'aime la sensation de ce bras puissant qui m'entoure! Je voudrais que nous marchions ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Hey! Une minute! Oh mais non non non mon choux! Pas la bibli! Y'a les deux niais qui attendent. et l'autre miss je sais tout va tout de suite se douter que quelque chose ne va pas! Ils vont ruiner mon plan! Allez chéri, trouve un moyen de le faire aller autre part!

- « heu Harry? »

- « oui? »

- « tu. . . tu veux bien qu'on aille quelque part tous les deux? »

Levage de sourcil interrogateur.

- « enfin heu. . . on peut aller dans le parc cinq minutes? je voudrais te donner quelque chose. »

- « heu, si tu veux. »

Yeees! Je suis un génie! Non vraiment draco, tu es le mec le plus formidable que je connaisse! Cette fois ça y est! Il sera à moi!!! Yihaaaaa!

- « pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça? »

- « oh, pour rien mon cœur, je pensais juste à quelque chose d'amusant. »

- « ah »


End file.
